Alternate Ending
by Mystick
Summary: Les adieux de Will et Lyra avant de se quitter pour toujours selon 5t4rG4z3r


Deuxième texte que j'ai traduit de 5t4rG4z3r (user id 1028284), après « The Long Goodbye », lui aussi je l'aimais bien…

Ils s'assirent dans le jardin botanique, sur le point de se quitter pour toujours. Will regarda Lyra tristement; il savait qu'il allait toujours l'aimer, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, il allait la perdre. Lyra regarda le banc et proposa de se rencontrer là chaque année.

Will voulu accepter immédiatement, mais en y pensant, il voulait tellement savoir qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, chaque année, mais il savait qu'elle méritait mieux. Elle était une belle jeune femme forte, elle avait besoin de sortir dans le monde, rencontrer des gens, accomplir de grandes tâches, pas de rester là et manquer de belles occasions parce qu'elle restait dans le passé, accrochée à quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais, lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait la laisser faire ça, mais une partie de lui pensait qu'il avait plus besoin de Lyra qu'elle de vivre autre chose (NdT : je sais, la phrase a l'air étrange, mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment la traduire mieux que ça…). Il se gronda pour être aussi égoïste.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, sachant que ce qu'il se préparait à faire allait l'effondrer. Il la fixa pendant une minute, aimant tout d'elle, et le haïssant en même temps parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais tout connaître d'elle. Elle toucha sa main et il pensait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de parler, mais il se dit que ce qu'il allait faire était pour elle. Il la regarda.

"Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait" dit-il, essayant de paraître détaché, espérant que la douleur que lui apportaient ses mots ne paraissait pas sur son visage.

Elle était choquée. Comment pouvait-il refuser de la rencontrer à cet endroit? Elle le voulait, elle en avait besoin. Mais elle le regarda, debout devant elle; il semblait que rien n'aurait pu lui importer moins. Il ne la regardait même plus. Dans quelques minutes elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, et il était totalement calme et sans émotion. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était sincère.

"Pourquoi?" murmura-t-elle, Presque inaudible à travers ses larmes.

"Eh bien, tu sais, on va grandir et avoir nos vie. On ne peut même pas se revoir, alors pourquoi rester ici? " répondit-il. Il y avait quand même une part de vérité. La partie qu'il ne lui dirait jamais était qu'il faisait ça pour elle, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage. Ça le blessait autant qu'elle, peut-être plus, et il souhaita pouvoir pleurer avec elle, la réconforter, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il lui faisait ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il lui disait que ça ne lui importait pas. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas le croire.

"Tu ne le penses pas" dit-elle. Elle semblait plutôt vouloir le convaincre. "Je t'aime et toi… enfin, je croyais…" sa voix se brisa alors que la douleur éclatait dans son cœur. Il avait cru que son cœur ne pouvait pas se briser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais quand il entendit sa voix dévastée il se brisa à nouveau. Il savait qu'il devait lui répondre, mais lui mentir et lui dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée… il ne pouvait pas le faire.

"Je t'aime" répondit-il. "Mais dans toutes les relations une personne aime plus que l'autre, tu ne trouveras jamais deux personne qui s'aiment également."

Son étonnement se transforma en colère. En colère après lui, pour être si cruel, mais aussi envers elle-même pour s'être mise dans cette situation, pour l'aimer autant. Tout en se disant ça, elle se sentit inutile, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimerait toujours. Elle était totalement perdue; elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais son chemin sans lui.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire triste et parti. Il ferma la fenêtre et brisa le couteau en silence en pensant à elle. Son cœur se brisa en même temps que le couteau, pour la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais complet sans elle.

Un an plus tard, au solstice d'été à midi, Will s'assit sur le banc au jardin botanique. Lyra n'était pas là.


End file.
